Taihaku
Taihaku (太白) is the guildmaster of Icolo, the arena champions guild. He is the Sage Palace champion. King Grunty is his Grunty. Online Appearance Taihaku appears as a dark-skinned old gentleman dressed in the clothing of a nobleman. His most distinctive feature is the long scar on his face. It appears he modeled his appearance on that of an experienced master swordsman. Personality As the leader of Icolo, Taihaku values personal strength above all else. He has little need for parties, or people who can't stand on their own two feet. The strength a person has by themselves is the most important kind to him. Because of this he has a great deal of respect for Haseo, who spent most of his time as a solo player and was still able to achieve great power. Offline Basic Info In the real world Taihaku is a 28-year old man named Keisuke Kurokai. History thumb|Taihaku in Roots. .hack//Roots After being approached by Ovan at one of the Lost Grounds, Taihaku decided to test his skills by clearing the Forest of Pain event that had mysteriously appeared in The World R:2. Progressing through the event he came across Haseo and Saburou who were busy making their way to the center. Impressed with Haseo's determination he challenged him to meet him at the center of the forest, then continued on alone. Soon he noticed Saburou tailing him. Realizing that she was trying to leech off of his strength he increased his speed, and managed to lose her. After abandoning Saburou he continued on his own, eventually reaching the center of the forest. There he found a steam gun stuck into a boulder. Pulling it out he was teleported to a strange area with an upside down Man. The man asked Taihaku if he knew anything about his daughter. To which Taihaku responded that he did not know the man's daughter, but wished her well wherever she was. As a reward for his polite answer the man allowed Taihaku to keep the weapon he had taken, and teleported him to the beginning of the event. As the first person to clear the event Taihaku's reputation increased even more. Later Phyllo, an old acquaintance of Taihaku came to visit Icolo's @HOME. Approaching Taihaku he asked if Taihaku had seen Haseo within the forest. Taihaku said he didn't know what had befallen Haseo, but that he wished him well. When Phyllo responded that he hoped Haseo failed in the event Taihaku grew angry. He stated that after going through the horrors of the forest himself, he had a large amount of respect for anybody who tried to conquer it. In response Phyllo said that even if Haseo cleared the event, he'd find nothing but fighting after it. Hearing this, Taihaku merely said that if fighting was what Haseo had chosen to do, nobody had the right to tell him otherwise. .hack//G.U. Games After Haseo defeats Ovan for the first time, Taihaku is attacked by an unseen enemy in Icolo's @HOME. In Vol 3 it appears he will be an antagonist. He wields an AIDA-infected weapon he received from AI Harald in the Painful Forest. Trivia *Taihaku knows all Arts for the Steam Gunner class. *Taihaku's name means "Venus", the planet, traditionally considered a star. *Taihaku apparently used to be friends with Phyllo, though Phyllo was using a different character at the time. *Taihaku's Bayonet is named 'Maxwell'. It was given to him by AI Harald during the 'Painful Forest' Event. *Icolo's guild master is 192cm in height. category: Steam Gunners category: Roots Characters category: GU Games Characters